


Ecstasy

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pining Jeremy Heere, Suggestive Themes, party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: " what is this feeling ? it's like.. little lighting bolts shooting through me . "" that feeling is ecstasy . it's nice while it lasts . "
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 13





	Ecstasy

Loud music blasted through the speakers while party-goers bounced around to the beat. It was a pretty huge party, no doubt. Except Jeremy didn’t want to exactly be there. He was only there with his sorta-boyfriend Tam since he somehow convinced Jeremy to go with him. Probably ‘cause he needed a designated driver.

Tam was already drinking like there was no tomorrow. The smell of Tam’s drunken breath and weed from the corner of stoners flooded his senses. He wanted to have fun at the same time though so, he grabbed a drink and a jell-o shot for himself. Jeremy clicked his tongue as he sipped the flat beer, watching Tam have fun.

He just wanted to go home already. He just wanted to feel Tam’s hands roaming around on his body wherever they pleased. Just the feel of his soft lips pressing against Jeremy’s skin just made him feel some type of way.

But tonight’s not about arousal.

Tonight’s about having fun.

They danced together for the majority of the night, just having fun.

Drinking.

Kissing.

Smoking.

Puking.

Anything you could imagine at a party.

Jeremy no longer felt.. alone and nervous. In fact, he was having the time of his life. He’s only been to like.. 2 parties in his entire life so he was pretty excited when Tam could get a plus one. Then again, he hated it there.

Too many people for him to count and it’s always somewhat crowded when he tried to move to a different place. Then he and Tam just vibed on the balcony.

Jeremy looked over at him who was leaning against the railing with a joint hanging out the corner of his mouth while the smoke either blew from there or his nostrils.

“Tonight was fun.” Jeremy finally spoke up as he walked a little closer to Tam with a sheepish smile.  
“It was, wasn’t it?” Tam chuckled, looking over at Jeremy as he held the joint in between his fingers. “You feel better now that you got the full experience?”

“Ehhh, kinda. I forgot how crowded parties are..” Jeremy chuckled awkwardly, semi hugging himself. “But.. i feel exhilarated! Like- I can’t exactly describe it-” He said, clicking his tongue.  
“What is this feeling? It’s like .. little lighting bolts shooting through me!”

Tam cocked his head slightly with a slightly amused grin on his face. “That feeling is ecstasy.” He replied. “It’s nice while it lasts.”

A sudden breeze brushed over them which sent a chill down Jeremy’s spine. “What do you mean?” He asked as Tam draped his jacket around the shorter one’s shoulders.  
“That feeling doesn’t last forever. We all wish it did though but reality can’t always be sunshine and rainbows.” Tam said, leading Jeremy to a corner since he just wanted to lean against a wall.

“It would be a nice feeling for everyone though. Even if it were just for five minutes or so.” Jeremy shrugged, looking up at him. He felt his face heat up since there was just something so attractive about Tam smoking.

“It would but that doesn’t matter.” Tam said, tipping Jeremy’s chin up to make him pay attention. “Sometimes we have to find our own ways to feel and other times it just happens.” He shrugged, blowing some smoke in Jeremy’s face which caused his cheeks to glow red.

“Wow..” Was all Jeremy uttered out. He was always amazed by Tam’s observation and thinking process. He liked to call him his little ‘Space Cadet’. Tam loved it of course.

“Ecstasy can come in a lot of things like a pill or turn it into an edible since people mainly know it as a drug anyway.” Tam said, wrapping his arm around Jeremy’s waist.   
“Well- isn’t it just.. meth?” Jeremy inquired in a soft tone.

“Yeah but that takes the fun out of it.” Tam chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. “It doesn’t matter what it’s called as long as you know the effects of it.”

“I guess that’s the case.” Jeremy snickered. “Y’know I like your mindset.”

“Yes Jeremy, you tell me that everyday.” Tam chuckled. “And I would like to hear it more but I would also like to kiss you.”

“Well then do it.” Jeremy chuckled which basically got cut off by a smokey kiss.

Jeremy felt that feeling again which he absolutely loved.

Ecstasy.

What a nice feeling.


End file.
